Hytalo Valdez
Hytalo Valdez is a character in the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe, He's currently in a loving relationship with Penny Fitzgerald, He had a crush with Penny Fitzgerald since 2017, since he had a depressing life in 2019, his friend made a portal in 2022 to go to the 8th dimension, which is where the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe is set, he participated the Legends in 2030, He is a former Brazilian. Hytalo and Penny currently has massive crushes on each other, but the two of them had always struggled to express their feelings until the events of the film "The Great Raid" when Hytalo finally confessed his feelings and kissed her. The two have been dating ever since, In 2026, he was adopted by the Fitzgeralds family. Biography Early life In September 15, 2008, Hytalo was born in Olinda in Brazil, after that, he was born with autism and Asperger's syndrome, he was hyperactive all the time in bed with his mother in 2019, but then, after his evil alter-ego which is a part of his level 1 autism came, he has been uncontrollably angry, his evil alter-ego was: threating people, saying cuss words and nearly destorying things, after that, his alter-ego finally got out on his body in November 2019. Life in the 8th Dimension After then, he was in a battle against depression, but after his depression gained up in 2021, his friend decided to make a portal to go to th 8th dimension to his feelings better, then in 2023, he encountered Penny in that dimension, then the two fell in love when struggling to express their feelings to each other, but the two finally kissed each other in the lips in "The Great Raid", then the kiss accidentally 500 million fans of the relationship of Gumball and Penny, then in Dawn of the Legends - Part 1, the two said they didn't mean it, then later, Penny decided that Hytalo should join the Legends, then after 5 months of training, he got his superpowers, which is the same power of Rayman, the Super-Fist, then after Rob killed half of the universe with his universal remote Becoming "White Future"/"Yin" Grieving the loss of his new family, Hytalo then became filled with rage, that he decided to take out on a path of vengeance on any criminals who had survived Rob's Decimation, believing they shouldn't get to live when so many innocent people didn't. Taking on the name of White Future and Yin, he donned a new suit, resembling a white samurai with the eyes with black crosses and spikes in his mouth, wielded a sword as well as receiving a sleeve tattoo, Hytalo made his way to different countries, using his skill set as an assassin to go around murdering anyone he saw that deserved it. With his new family gone, Hytalo lost apart of himself that made him the person he was, rather, becoming something with no mercy, slaughtering those he encounters on his mission. Throughout the next three years, the Legends lead the charge in mending the world after Rob's Decimation. Penny Fitzgerald would have Boggy B attempt to track down Hytalo, who they became aware of his violent actions. Their most recent discovery was a massacre in Mexico, where Hytalo had ruthlessly murdered all members of Mexican Cartel before they could even get the chance to defend themselves. By Boggy B's report of the scene, he doubted if Hytalo was still the same person and if he should even be brought in, believing he had gone too far. Massacre in Tokyo "なぜあなたはこれをしているのですか？何もしませんでした..." "地球の半分。ロブに殺されている。なぜあなたは安全なのか？" "私たちは原因ではありません...私たちを責めないでください..." "でも、あなたはすでに死んでいます..." "何？" --Akihiko and White Future/Yin White Future/Yin then found himself in Tokyo, Japan, where he planned to eliminate all members of the Yakuza faction there. Despite the great numbers and rapid gunfire, White Future/Yin managed to make his way through all enemies with great ease, going through a building where he headed for Akihiko, a Yakuza operative. The two then found themselves in the streets, where Akihiko questioned White Future/Yin on his actions, which he informed him that it was the fact they survived and half the population didn't. The two then drew swords and began to fight. Despite the duel being fairly even, White Future/Yin was able to cut Akihiko's throat, causing him to beg for his life, promising to give White Future/Yin anything he wanted. However, White Future/Yin ignored his cries for mercy, stating that the only thing he wanted, which was his family, could not be given by Akihiko. He then finished off Akihiko, cleaned his sword, as he became aware of Penn standing behind him, telling her that she shouldn't be there. But Penny believed that he should not either, but Hytalo informed her that it was all a part of a job that he believed he had to do. Penny addressed how everyone he has murdered was not going to bring his family back, for which she then informed him a plan to bring everyone back, However, despite desperately wanting to be with his family, Hytalo initially rejected the idea, not wanting to be given hope, only for it to be taken away if it failed. Penny, clearly seeing her best friend in distraught and what he had become, apologized for not giving hope to him sooner. She then comforted him by holding his hand. The two then entered a plane which is called A-290 and flew back to the New Legends Facility, in order to attempt to undo the actions of Rob's Decimation TBA Personality Hytalo is a good-natured person at heart, hyperactive at bed, nice and friendly, He sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. This side of him can be seen in episodes such as "The Plan," in which he quickly formulates a basic outline to he and his siblings plan to "save" his girlfriend, and in "The Great Raid" in which he forms a crafty scheme that will allow him to cleanly heist the town's candy effortlessly. Such a side may also suggest Hytalo is smarter than he lets on, as hinted by his expansive vocabulary, cooking skills, and ukulele skills as well. Hytalo is also pretty optimistic. Despite his cynicism towards society itself, as seen in movies such as "Annihilation of the Legends" and "Villagers - Part 2" he is still fairly positive in what to expect out of people (though there are exceptions). When his new family is financially suffering in "Villagers - Part 2" he's quick to tell them of the joys of family and pushes them to be more optimistic. In "Dawn of the Legends - Part 2" he's quick to reject Penny's notion of "no happy ending," only wanting to see her have a happy ending (no matter how forced it was). He's also happy to help others, as seen in "The Great Raid" "Dawn of the Legends - Part 2" and "Endgame of the Legends" in which in all three he went great lengths to assist Rayman, Gumball, and Penny, respectively. In general, Hytaalo is very protective of his loved ones. On multiple occasions, he's quick to go into a sort of "over-protective" mode whenever anybody tries to hurt his new siblings, Lawrence and Spencer, as seen in "Endgame of the Legends" in which he tried to nearly poison Gumball when he thought she was hurting Penny, or in "Dawn of the Legends - Part 1" in which he aimlessly tried to attack Rob out of rage when Penny died (in Rob's illusion to Hytalo). Trivia *Hytalo has achluophobia, which is a strong fear of the dark. **Hytalo also has thanatophobia (fear of dying), monophobia (fear of being alone) and carcinophobia (fear of cancer). *Hytalo is the only member of the nuclear Fitzgeralds family that isn't a shape-shifting fairy and a peanut. Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Valdezes Category:Fanon characters